not a single thread of truth
by TobiasBeBrave
Summary: From time to time, while she's staring at him, Siam wonders how she got involved with a guy like Eric. She hadn't meant to and it definitely wasn't safe for her, especially when Jeanine was doing everything in her power to slaughter Divergents.
1. darkest hour comes before the dawn

From time to time, while she's staring at him, Siam wonders how she got involved with a guy like Eric. A huge asshole with a sadistic streak, as well as an attitude problem. She hadn't meant to and it definitely wasn't safe for her, and yet here she is. Laying in _their_ bed, staring at him while he slept. Her hand brushes against his cheek and he grumbles lightly, moving away from her. She smiles softly at him, before frowning. She is totally screwed.

When Siam took the test to find out which faction she belonged to, she'd been sent home by Tori. She'd been scared out of her wits and yet, the next day, she cut her palm and bled over the Dauntless coals. Her parents hadn't cried. They just watched, disappointed by her once again. She hadn't really been the peaceful type anyway and her parents passive aggressive behavior didn't really go well with her, well, _active_ aggression. Faction before blood sounded pretty good to her in that moment.

It didn't sound so good when she realized what was happened to people who were like her. Divergent. When she first came into Dauntless, she was loud and took no shit. She fought almost every day and even if she got her ass beat, she kept going. She wasn't going to smother her anger anymore, especially after doing so for years. When Tori's brother dies, she started to smother her anger again. She stopped picking fights unnecessarily and stayed by Tori's side more often. No one said anything about the change.

When Eric came into Dauntless, she didn't really take notice of him. She was in charge of training the initiates and it's pretty easy when a majority of them are transfers and were practically pissing their pants when she looked at them. The few Dauntless born initiates were very aware of her temper and did their best to not overstep their boundaries.

She noticed Eric while he's fighting an Abnegation transfer named Four. Tori was told by one of her friends who administered the test that year to watch over him. Amar took over that job and even renamed him Four. While Eric's fighting, he sneered and called Four so many rude names that it's no surprise he snaps. Her first thought when she looked at him, bloody and bruised in the infirmary, is that he's a snotty little fuck who deserves every ass beating he gets. She still sat down with him in the infirmary and handed him a rag for his bloody nose. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I holding up the long line of people who want to check if you're okay?" She questioned.

He blushed and looked away. "You should probably stop running your mouth if you don't want to get beat up again. That Four guy really did a number on you and he only transferred a few days ago," she warned.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He hissed.

She narrowed her eyes, before closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath. "Suit yourself. Word of advice though, if you keep walking around like you own the place, you're going to make the wrong person mad and end up with more than a broken nose."

She walked out the infirmary and didn't look back.

* * *

When Eric becomes a leader, Siam swore that his head swelled so big that it was going to pop right off his neck and just float away. He became unbearable, bullying transfers and those who actually took his 'power' seriously. When he started to train the initiates, Siam gave up her position and went back to the tattoo parlor. Hearing his voice was so fucking annoying. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't even the second choice he thought he was, and that if she hadn't rejected Max's offer, he wouldn't be a leader. Instead, she just ignored him.

A few months later, Eric came into her office and asked for a tattoo. She told him to take a seat and pick one out. He stared at her for a few moments and she raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"Can I get a piercing too? Like the one you have?"

"Like this?"

She pointed to her septum piercing. "Or this?"

She grinned and flicked out her tongue, giving him a full view of the barbell inside of her tongue. His eyes flickered to her nose and then to her tongue. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head. "The ones you have on your eyebrow."

"Oh, right. Yeah, whatever you want. You sure you can handle both of them at once, bad boy?"

His eyes darkened a little and Siam smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay then. Let's get started. You know what tattoos you want?"

He nodded and handed her three designs. "Where?"

"Neck, back and arms."

She nodded and went to make the stencils.

* * *

Three weeks later, Eric was back for another piercing. "Where this time?" She asked.

"Tongue," He answered curtly.

She grinned at him and he glared at her. " _Aw_ , if you had a crush on me, you should've told me," She teased.

"That's not why, fuck off," He snapped.

"Someone's grouchy," She grumbled.

"Can we just get it over with?"

"I don't know. Tongue piercings take a while to heal and it hinders the speaking ability."

"So?"

"Well, I know how much you like to talk shit. Wouldn't want to stop you from doing that, now would I?"

He glared at her again and she smiled brightly at him. "Oh well, at least you'll shut up for a few weeks."

She motioned for him to sit while she prepared.

* * *

When Four gets sick, Siam is asked to replace him in for a game. She grumbled and bitched about it, but still showed up on time. When Eric saw her, he glared and she smirked at him. When their teams were picked, they headed out and the game began. When she saw that Eric was the only one guarding the flag, she almost laughed. "Hey, hot stuff," She greeted, walking towards him.

He glared at her and raised his gun warningly. "I'm almost offended you didn't shoot immediately," She teased.

"I'm pretty offended that you think you can just waltz over here and take my flag," He growled.

"Who's waltzing? Not me," She objected.

As she got closer, she swayed her hips from side to side. Eric's eyes tracked them and she grinned. When she stood directly in front of him, her eyes moved down to his lips. He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. "You're gonna let me have that flag, aren't you babe?" She asked.

"No chance in hell, sweetheart," he refused.

"Now that's just mean."

"That's how it is."

She leaned forward, her lips grazing his. "Is it?"

His eyes darted down to her lips and nodded. "Yeah."

"You can't make an exception? Just for me?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"But I'd truly appreciate it."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, of course I would. I love it when you give me things."

Eric's eyes darkened and she smiled, licking her lips. She reached up and touched his chest. "Come on, bad boy. Won't you give it to me?"

Eric's breath hitched and she took that as a sign to lean forward and press their lips together. Eric let out a small breathy moan and she smiled into the kiss and took the opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. Eric groaned and she nearly smiled again, finger reaching towards the trigger of her gun. She slowly lifted it up and aimed it at his leg. Eric's eyes widened when the dart went into his leg and he stumbled back. Siam laughed and grabbed the flag behind him. "This was really fun, babe, but I gotta dash," She told him, heading towards the ladder. Eric's angry gaze followed her the whole way and even after the game. Siam just winked and blew him a kiss.

* * *

Siam probably should have realized that Eric wouldn't let the game go. He just didn't seem like the type of guy. She was right, he wasn't. When the initiates started training to fight, she had to demonstrate with Eric. From the way he grinned at her, she knew he didn't forget. They circled around each other until Eric lunged forward, aiming for her stomach. Siam ducked, her foot swiping to knock Eric off balance. When he falls on the mat, Siam had gone in to pin him. He grabs her hand when she reaches for his chest and flips her onto the ground, knocking the breath out of her. He places his arm over her chest and grins at her. "Not so tough without a gun, huh?" He asked.

"I'm tougher actually," She answered, thrusting her knee forward and hitting him in between his legs.

Eric groaned loudly and she pushed him off of her. She waited for him to get up and surrender, but he didn't. If anything, he looked angrier. They started to circle around each other again for a few moments. "Come on, show me what you can do, _princess_ ," Eric teased.

She rolled her eyes and struck out with her fist, hitting his arm. He took a step forward and she took a cautious step back. He smirked at her and she frowned at him, wondering what made him so confident. He rushed her and she quickly dodged. He turned quicker than expected and grazed her face. Her lip stung where he landed the blow and she licked her lip, tasting blood. She smiled and rushed forward dealing out punches to where he was guarding. While he was guarding, Siam kicked him directly where she had shot him yesterday. He yelped and she pounced, pinning him and punching him square in the face. There was the cringeworthy noise of her fist connecting with his face over and over again. Eric was a conceited asshole and she was ready to give him the beating that he seemed to never get while he was here. She was gonna put him in the fucking infirmary. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that Eric had caught one of her fist until it was too late. He pushed her off of him and threw her down onto the mat. Her head slammed against it and her vision blurred for a second. "Is that all, princess? A few punches? Maybe I should put a gun in your hand, it'll make things a lot more interesting," Eric teased.

Siam ground her teeth and tried to focus on Eric's ugly smug face. She shifted her leg and Eric laughed, trapping them between his. "Not this time. That trick won't work on me again," He told her.

Siam rolled her eyes as he spoke. It seemed all Eric did was talk. She twisted her wrist, feeling it slick with sweat and she almost smiled. Siam's been fighting since before Eric could learn to use the bathroom without a diaper. She stood still for a few minutes and Eric looked at her with a confused look on his face. "You giving up?" He asked.

She smirked at him and, with her hand covered with slick sweat, yanked her wrist out of his grasp, surprising Eric. She pulled back and punched him in the face. He reeled back and Siam grabbed at his chest, twisting one of his nipples. His other hand went towards his chest and she pushed him off of her. When he finally recovered from the hit, he glared at her. "You fight dirty," He pointed out.

"You think your opponents are going to fight clean? I was sure I taught you that during your initiation, buttercup," She teased.

He lunged at her again, grabbing her wrist in his hand. "You're a real bitch you know that?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course I do," She admitted, rolling her eyes.

Eric leaned in close to her, their foreheads touching. "Are you really trying this? I've already done it, sweetheart." She teased.

Eric grinned at her and she frowned. He pulled back and slammed his forehead into hers, grinning when she cried out. "You son of a _bitch_!" She snapped, yanking her hand out of his grip.

She growled and kicked him in the leg again. His hands immediately flew to the wound and she kicked him again and again. Her head hurt and she felt even dizzier than before. Eric seemed to somehow split himself in two, because she could suddenly see another one towards the left. She kept kicking the one to the right though, all her anger going into her kicks. "You're a fucking asshole and I told you that you'd get your ass beat if you fucked with the wrong one!" She hissed, ceasing her relentless attack.

She groaned as the room started to spin and stumbled down onto the mat. She could feel the familiar feeling of unconsciousness creeping up on her and she groaned again. "Fuck." Was all she said before she blacked out completely.


	2. you'd remember our connection

When Siam woke up, the first thing she thought was _I hope Eric's worst off than I am._ She groaned and sat up, looking around and realizing she was in the infirmary. "Good. You're up," Tori sighed, looking at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh. Hey," She greeted lamely.

"Yeah, hey. Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, my head hurts. That fucker headbutted me. It's the only reason I actually blacked out," Siam explained.

"I thought you were over getting into fights where you ended up in the infirmary."

"Yeah, well he needed someone to beat his ass. His head was starting to block out the sun."

Tori rolled her eyes and handed her an ice pack. She gave her a small smile and flinched when the movement caused her face to ache. "I know you're wondering and yes. He is worse off than you. He's practically in crutches and his face is bruised _way_ worse than yours."

Siam couldn't resist smiling brightly then, even though it hurt. "At least my complexion will hide the gross bruise better than his when it starts to heal. His bruises are gonna stick out forever."

"Well, measure the damage."

Tori handed her the mirror and she saw the large bump on her forehead. The gross discoloration stretched across her forehead, making the brown skin look purple and swollen like a grape. "I look like a grape," She told her, laughing a little bit.

"It's been so long since I've seen you this beat up," Tori said, laughing along with her.

"He didn't get me that good. Remember Riley? He beat the shit out of me," She reminded her.

"That's because you called him a piece of shit who couldn't satisfy a woman or a man. Or anyone between, if he had a ten inch dick and the tongue of a horse," She pointed out.

"Well it _is_ true."

"Yeah, but most guys don't want to be called out on it."

"Oh well. He got what was coming to him later."

Tori rolled her eyes and Siam smiled at her. "Since you're better off than Eric, you're going to have to train the initiates in his place. And you're signed up to administer the aptitude test next year."

Siam groaned loudly and Tori scoffed. "You're the one who incapacitated our trainer."

"Whatever."

* * *

The next time Siam sees Eric is at the party thrown to celebrate the initiates who made it through all the stages. He glared at her, and she smiled at him, and blew him a kiss. She couldn't resist teasing him and walked towards Eric. "You feeling better, Eric?" She asked, smirking.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed. "Like you care," He grumbled.

"Do you want me to care?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

Eric sucked his teeth and didn't answer. "No, _seriously_. Are you alright? I know it wasn't fair," She pointed out.

Eric glared at her, and she looked at him, confused as to why he was upset. "What do you mean it wasn't fair?"

"Well I'm older than you and more experienced. This is your second year here and I probably shouldn't have hit you in your weak spot. Repeatedly."

"Last time I checked, we both were knocked out. Meaning I was just as good as you."

Siam laughed quietly. "Honey, that wasn't a real fight. It was a demonstration."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you couldn't handle me in a real fight."

Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I could handle anything you give me."

Siam studied his face for a few moments and took in every little detail. Eric, despite her earlier statement, wasn't ugly. He was smug and a bastard, but not ugly. His blue eyes looked right into hers and Siam smirked. "Are you sure, babe? Wouldn't want to break you too soon."

Eric pulled her even closer and she let him, their chests colliding. "I'm sure."

"Show me."

Eric grinned at her and pressed his mouth to her's. His lips were surprisingly soft and they fit perfectly onto her's. He dropped her arm and she grabbed his jacket and pushed him against the wall. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted black coffee and cool mint. She ran her tongue over his, flicking playfully at his piercing. He let out a small moan and Siam looked into his eyes. He looked right back at her with lidded eyes that still managed to gaze at her intensely. She let go of his jacket and began to back away. Before they could fully separate, Eric's teeth took a hold of her bottom lip and pulled. Siam let out a little whine and Eric let go. She looked up at him and he looked down at her with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't take you as the submissive type," He whispers hoarsely.

She smirked and grabbed his shirt, pulling him along. "I'm not," She responded.

* * *

When Eric woke up, there was something warm on top of his chest. He couldn't move and the pressure on his chest made it a little difficult to breathe. He groaned and pushed at whoever was on his chest. He paused when he made contact with something hairy instead of smooth skin. "What the fuck?" He mumbled groggily.

He opened his eyes and big brown doe like eyes stared back at him. " _What_ the fuck?" He snapped.

There was a giant dog sitting on top of chest looking at him with a curious expression on its face, head tilted to the side. It moved closer and Eric glared at it. It paid him no mind and came even closer, it's tongue licking the whole side of his face. Eric shouted in surprise and tried to push the dog off of him. "How much do you weigh?" He grunted, attempting to push him again.

Eric heard a laugh and turned towards the sound. Siam looked at him innocently, covering her mouth with her hand. "She weighs about 140 pounds." She told him, walking over to him.

"Why do you have a dog? I thought pets weren't allowed on the compound,"

"They're not usually. I convinced Max to let me keep her as my own personal guard dog,"

"You convinced _Max_? How?"

Siam smirked and walked towards him, sitting down on the other side of the bed. "I told him that if he let me keep her that I'd play substitute whenever he needed."

"And he agreed to that?"

"Yeah, Dauntless members can still get sick. We're not robots. I just replace them until they come back."

"So what do you do?"

"Mostly physical things like guarding the fence and training. I can make weapons, but I don't really like it."

"Why not?"

"It's boring. Too technical."

"But you _could_ do it, right? You know how to engineer and stuff?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun. It was super boring though."

Eric was going to say something else, but the dog seemed to have enough of being ignored. She shoved her whole body in between him and Siam and panted happily. Siam grinned down at the dog and turned her over on her belly. She nearly pushed Eric off the bed.

"Who's my beautiful baby? _You_ are! Such a beautiful girl, aren't you?" Siam cooed at the dog and rubbed her stomach, making her kick happily.

"What's her name?"

"Ruby."

He made a thoughtful noise and ran his hand down her back, pulling away when she turned to lick his palm. He laughed quietly at her and wiped it back on her fur. Ruby went for his hand and he dodged her mouth, waving it teasingly in her face. Siam smiled at him and he gave her a small smile. "What you'd get up for?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I went to go pick Ruby up from a friend who was watching her for me," Siam responded.

Ruby looked up at her at the mention of her name before focusing on Eric's hand again. Eric raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "So you planned on getting me into your bed from the beginning, huh?" He asked.

Siam laughed and stood. "I planned on getting _someone_ into my bed since the beginning," she admitted. "I'm gonna take a shower,"

Eric shrugged and Ruby looked up excitedly as Siam took off her shirt. Eric's eyes immediately spotted the long scars on her back, stretching from her shoulder blades all the way down to her waist. There were four long cuts that automatically stood out, about two inches thick. They were slightly puffed up and Eric immediately classified the scar. They usually were the result of an aggressive healing process due to really bad injuries that were treated poorly. Around the thick larger scars were multiple thin cuts. Eric's stomach dropped and he cleared his throat. "Where did you get those?" He asked.

She visibly tensed and then turned to face him.. She let out a small laugh that sounded forced. "I forgot I even had these," She sighed.

"Where are they from?" He asked again.

"Don't worry about it," She told him, shrugging.

From the tone of her voice, Eric had a feeling that she'd kick him out if he continued to ask. He shrugged and looked at them once again. "They look cool," He admitted.

Siam laughed, a little more genuine. "Well then, that almost makes it worth it, doesn't it?" She questioned, sounding a little bitter.

Eric said nothing and she walked into the bathroom, Ruby getting off the bed and following her.


	3. this is what I live for

Siam and Eric hung out a little more after the hookup, but at first they couldn't really hang out for more than twenty minutes. They usually ended up bickering and arguing because Eric was such a huge asshole. Tori teased her mercilessly about how all the previous fighting with Eric was just her "pulling his pigtails" and she rolled her eyes, but smiled shyly. That's how she knew something was changing, Siam did _not_ do shy.

Soon the time that they could spend together extended. Siam learned to curb Eric's nasty behavior with curt words and curses. Eric snapped, bitched and moaned and Siam would tell him to shut the fuck up and he would glare at her, but bite his lip and keep quiet. At first she didn't think it would work, but Eric surprisingly kept quiet after being snapped at.

Siam soon learned exactly why Eric kept quiet. At the end of a week of Siam bossing Eric around, he pushed her against one of the tunnel walls and growled into her mouth. "You gonna boss me around all the time?" He asked.

"You want me to?" She wondered, raising an interested eyebrow.

"What if I do?" He questioned.

"Well, you're gonna have ask me a little nicer." She purred, grabbing his collar.

* * *

Siam walked out of the shower, humming. " _I was scared of dentists and the dark._

 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations. Oh, all my friends are turning green_

 _You're the magician's assistant in their dreams."_

She swung her hips slowly and turned slowly. " _Lady, running down to the riptide._

 _Taken away to the dark side."_

She clapped rhythmically and raised her hands above her before head slowly waving them around her. She took off her shower cap and untangled her braids. " _I love you when you're singing that song and I got a lump in my throat because you're gonna sing the words wrong."_

She walked to her dresser, pulled out a tank top, shorts and a pair of underwear. She shimmied into her underwear and shorts and pulled her tank top over her head. " _This cowboy's running from the south and she's been living on the highest shelf."_

She turned around and saw Eric standing there, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Siam almost screamed, instead letting out a small hiccup. "Eric, you scared the hell out of me!" She scolded, crossing her arms.

"I didn't want to interrupt your singing," He teased.

"Shut up," She ordered, rolling her eyes.

Eric walked closer to her and put his hand on one of her hips. "I didn't know you could sing," He murmured quietly.

"Yeah, we did it a lot in my old faction," She admitted, surprised she even told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "You were a transfer? I thought for sure you were Dauntless-born."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I came from Amity," She responded.

"Amity? Really? _Wow_ , that's surprising."

Siam rolled her eyes, but didn't respond. She really didn't like talking about her old faction. "What was it like? Did you all sit in a circle singing songs?"

"Nah."

"Really? I've heard Amity is made up of a bunch of tree-hugging hippies."

"Well, it's not and seeing as how you've never spent time there, I want you to keep ya' mouth shut."

Eric raised an eyebrow at her and she looked right back at him, crossing his arms and daring him to argue. He raised his hands in surrender and she rolled her eyes. "Didn't think you'd get so offended."

"I did grow up there, honey. I spent sixteen years there and just because I left doesn't mean I wanna hear some stuffy know-it-all tell me about my old faction."

"Stuffy know-it-all?"

"Doesn't feel as good, does it?"

He laughed at her and she smiled. "So why'd you leave?"

"I didn't like the whole peace thing."

He raised an eyebrow at the vague answer and she shrugged. "That's it? Come on, there's something you're not telling me."

"That's pretty much it. They were always telling me that I needed to be less loud, less aggressive, less everything. I got tired of them telling me who I needed to be, what to do or how to act. So I left."

Eric looked at her with something akin to pity and she glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. Jeez, I knew I shouldn't have told you the reason."

She whistled and Ruby looked up from her spot on Siam's bed and trotted towards her. Ruby butted her head against her hand and she patted her head softly. "I didn't mean to piss you off. It must've sucked to have to live through that for so long."

She eyed him warily and nodded. He moved closer towards her, letting Ruby sniff him for a second, and then wrapped his hands around her waist. While they stood there for a moment, Siam realized that she was completely and utterly _fucked_.

* * *

It's not like Siam _forgets_ the situation she was in when it came to being with Eric. He's connected to Jeanine, she knew that. But she also knew that he almost cried when he thought something happened to Ruby on one of her patrols. He threatened to shoot her if she told anyone afterwards, but she didn't really take him seriously. Eric was Erudite through and through and while Siam _really_ likes him, she also knows that telling him too much would be dangerous. Siam hasn't forgotten, but she's become relaxed and comfortable.

When Tori tells her that there's a new transfer who is Divergent, she sighs and agrees to watch over her. The mention of another Divergent initiate rattles her. She can't sit next to Eric without thinking about how he came from a faction that's determined to kill people like her. She can't stop thinking about how they hunt down people who are Divergent just because Jeanine tells them; because they " _threaten the system."_ It gets worse when Eric starts visiting Erudite with Max more often. He never tells her what they discuss with Jeanine and she never asks. Instead, she tries to focus on watching Tris, the girl Tori told her about. She gets up from the bed slowly, hoping not to wake up Eric. The initiates came in a few days ago and Siam has already been putting off seeing her.

The transfers talk and those who are Dauntless-born have most likely already blabbed about what a hard ass Eric is. Siam's convinced that even if they didn't, Eric's probably already made an ass out of himself. Tris doesn't make it easy. She's nervous when Siam comes around and asks to speak to her and it's obvious that the transfers have also mentioned Eric's relationship with her. When Siam asks to speak to Tris on Tori's behalf, another girl gives them a weird look. "What's going on?"

Tris shrugs nonchalantly even though Siam is sure that the mention of Tori clears up exactly why Siam wanted to talk to her. The girl seems dissatisfied and doesn't have a problem saying so. "Where are you guys going?" She asks. "How do you guys even know each other?"

Siam can tell that she's going to like this girl. "I wanted to meet the Stiff who actually had the guts to transfer to Dauntless," She explains unconvincingly.

The girl eyes her for a second and scoffs. "It's obvious you weren't a Candor transfer."

"You're right, I wasn't. I'm a Dauntless _member._ Which is why I _don't_ have to tell you the truth right now. My business is my business and you should remember that if you want to make it here, _initiate_."

Siam smiles at her brightly and the girl remains quiet. "Good."  
When they get back to the tattoo parlor Siam leads Tris into Tori's office. Tori nods at Siam and she rolls her eyes. Tori gives Tris the usual talk about being discreet and not making a commotion unless she wanted to end up dead. Tris looks scared which is a good thing. If she's scared, she's less likely to act out and get herself noticed. "Siam will try and help you when she can," Tori tells her.

"Why can't you?" Tris wonders, eyes darting to Siam quickly. "No offense."

Siam just shrugs and Tori sighs. "I'm already under suspicion and being seen with me would do more harm than good."

Tris nods and when they're finished, Siam agrees to walk her back. "If that nosy friend of your's asks, tell her that I wanted to make sure you weren't being harassed by the other transfers," Siam orders.

"She's going to ask why you would care," Tris points out.

Siam sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Tell her it's because you came from Abnegation and I came from Amity and since those are the two factions no one expects people to transfer from I know that some people are gonna give you trouble," Siam explains.

"You came from Amity?" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just- some of the Dauntless born initiates were saying that we're lucky that you're not training us this year and that they'd deal with Four and Eric any day."

"And you wouldn't expect an Amity transfer to be so- what? _Scary_?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Siam can't resist watching the initiates train. She goes towards the end of a fight between two guys. On the chalkboard are two names, Al and Will. The bigger guy is built like a brick wall, but his punches are hesitant and uncoordinated. If he actually knew how to use his strength, the pale haired boy would be out like a light. The two stop fighting for a moment and throw a cautious look at Four. Eric scoffs and calls out, "Do you think this is a leisure activity? Should we break for nap-time? Fight each other!"

Siam can't resist a small snort and Eric looks back at her and grins. The bigger boy asks when the fight should end and Eric starts spewing about how "a brave man never surrenders." Four and Eric stare at each other for a few seconds and Siam rolls her eyes at them. Eric has more power than Four in this situation so the two continue to fight. The two begin to fight seriously until the large boy punches the other in the jaw, knocking him out. The boy taps the other's jaw and when he doesn't respond, Eric orders him to be taken away. Four circles the name Al, who must be the bigger boy, and the two carry the other boy out the arena. Tris' friend and another burly girl step into the arena when their names are called. Tris' friend kicks the other girl in the side and she grits her teeth, looking very much like a bear. The other girl pins Tris' friend to the mattress and Siam becomes a little bored by the fight. She forgot how bad transfers fought. She leans back and zones out a little and only focuses when Tris' friend calls out a few minutes later. Siam sits up when she sees the cruel glint in Eric's eyes. "I'm sorry," Eric says, alerting Siam that he's up to something. "What did you say? You're done?"

The girl's nose is bleeding when she nods and Eric glares down at her. "Get up," He says quietly.

Eric's voice is calm with an underlying coldness as he looks down at the girl. Siam watches as he pulls on her arm and drags her out of the arena. "Follow me," He orders the other initiates.

Siam gets up eagerly and follows the crowd of initiates. He leads them to the pit and she can't help but wonder where he's going with this. Eric's hand is on the girl's side and she narrows her eyes at him. He speaks to her in hushed tones and she can hear her reassuring Eric that she's okay. His hand moves around her waist and Siam crosses her arms. He quickly knocks the girl off balance and dangles her over the edge of the railing. She grabs onto the edge of the railing with her free hand and Eric lets go of the other. "If you can hang over the chasm for five minutes, I'll forget your cowardice. If you can't, I won't allow you to continue," He tells her quietly.

Siam watches as the girl grunts and grips the railing. The boy, Al, sets his watch timer. Water rushes behind her, hitting her back and wetting her hands. The girl's grip falters for a second and she cries out. Siam watches behind the initiates as the girl struggles to grab the railing more securely now that her hands are wet. Tris encourages the girl, telling her that there's only a minute left. Another wave of water crashes into her and both her hands slip a bit, drawing a scream from Tris that's overshadowed by the sound of the waves. The girl doesn't fall though and she grips the railing, her head barely visible. "Five minutes are up," Al practically hisses at Eric.

Eric slowly checks his wrist and nods. "Fine. You can come up, Christina," He agrees.

After arguing with Eric about helping Christina, Al helps her up. Tris rushes forward to help and Siam looks at Eric. He smirks at her and she glares at him, flipping him the bird.

* * *

 **A/N: We're not big fans of author notes but, thank you all for reading, following, reviewing etc. Shoutout to that anon that has been reviewing. We see em' and we love them! Don't be shy, we don't bite LMAO. as y'all can probably tell, we update wednesdays, and most of this story is written already so :) have a nice one y'all.**


	4. pointing fingers

"What was that?" Siam hisses, grabbing Eric's hips.

Eric smirks at her and gives her an innocent look. "What was what?" He asks.

"The touching and shit? You being all over that initiate?" She questions, glaring at him.

"I hung an initiate over the chasm and the only thing you noticed is the touching? Aren't you going to tell me that I'm an asshole and how unnecessary that was?" He wonders, raising an eyebrow.

"It was unnecessary and stupid and you're a fucking asshole. _You happy_? I want to know why you felt it was necessary to touch her like that, _hm_? You wanna fuck that initiate?"

"Of course not."

"So you did it to piss me off, hm?"

Siam pulls Eric closer to her and looks up at him. He smirks at her and looks pointedly at her lips. "So what if I did?"

"If you wanted my attention, babe, all you had to do was ask."

Eric places his hands on her waist and licks his lips. "Give it to me then."

* * *

The next morning, Tori comes into her office with an amused look on her face. "You have a very upset initiate looking for you," She tells her.

Siam groans and puts her equipment back into the drawer. "Can you just tell them that I'm not responsible for Eric's actions and that yelling at me isn't going to stop him from being a major asshole?" She asks.

"You decided to date a sadist. Deal with the consequences," She tells her, laughing.

Siam groans even louder and motions for her to let them in. Tris and Christina walk in, Christina looking very much like she doesn't want to be there. "Can I help you?" She asks.

"Why'd you let Eric hang Christina over the chasm?" Tris asks.

Siam raises an eyebrow. "Why did I _let_ Eric hang Christina over the chasm?" She repeats.

Tris nods and Siam actually laughs at her. "I'm sorry, what did you want me to do? Scold him like his mother? I don't control Eric and he's a major asshole. It sucks that you had to do that, seriously, but Eric's a cruel guy and you _did_ give up. It would've been better to just let that truck of a girl knock you out," Siam points out.

Tris looks horrified and Siam shrugs. "That's the truth and I know how you Candor's appreciate honesty."

"I don't really want to be here, honestly. Tris just thought she could get you to curb Eric's nasty behavior."

"You said you'd watch out for me!"

Siam gives Tris a cold look. "I said I'd watch out for _you_ for a very specific reason. Not when you decided that you don't like that your trainer was mean to you and your friends. This isn't Abnegation and we don't all look out for each other here, princess. You bled over our stones, you chose this life, you chose _Eric._ It's not my fault you weren't prepared."

Tris opens her mouth to say something, but Christina stops her. She looks at Siam who raises an eyebrow. "You think you could help me fight better? I heard from the Dauntless born initiates that you're really deadly in a fight. And that you beat Eric up once."

Siam smirks and thinks about it. "I could, if you think you could handle it."

Christina nods and Tris crosses her arms. "Isn't that against the rules? Getting training from a member?"

Siam shrugs. "You gotta do what you gotta do to survive, kid."

Christina grins and the two of them leave. It's a shame Christina wasn't Divergent, because she was a lot more interesting than Tris.

* * *

One night while they're laying down, Eric asks, "Are you training Christina?"

"What? Of course not," Siam denies flippantly.

Eric scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't get caught," he warns.

"Oh? You're going to let me get away with it? Big bag leader is gonna let me break the rules?" She asks.

Eric glares at her and pulls her closer to him. "Want me to punish you then?" He asks quietly.

"No, of course not." She objects, faking a giggle.

Eric shoves her away from him, making a disgusted noise and Siam bursts out laughing. "Tell her to be more discreet, because it's obvious she's gotten better somehow. I don't want you getting in trouble for some initiate," He tells her.

" _Aw_ , you worried about me?" She teases, poking at his chest.

"I just don't want anyone knowing I let you get away with this," He argues.

Siam rolls her eyes and kisses him chastely on the lips. "I'll tell her, babe," She agrees, moving closer to him.

* * *

After the first stage, a Candor transfer stabs another initiate in the eye. It's cruel and sadistic, sending a wave of caution through the initiates. It's obvious that this year's initiates are willing to do anything to not become factionless. Eric thinks the initiate is a coward and that stabbing someone in the eye while they're sleeping is a coward's escape. Siam has to agree with him on that. She's sitting in the parlor when Tori comes in, looking a little confused. "What?" Siam asks when she doesn't say anything.

"There are some people looking for you," Tori tells her.

"Who?" She questions, narrowing her eyes.

"Some people from Amity," Tori answers.

Siam's blood runs cold and she bit her lip. "How did they even get in here?" She hisses.

"It's Visiting Day," Tori reminds her.

"God, I forgot that was a thing."

Tori looked at her sympathetically and Siam groans. "Why do people always interrupt me while I'm cleaning my tools?"

Tori chuckles and Siam gets up. She stops short when she sees the familiar colors of red and yellow. Her stomach turns and she feels like she's at the Choosing Ceremony again. Siam wrings her hands together and bites her lip. She sighs and takes a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. She walks toward the three of them and a pair of brown eyes widen in surprise as they notice her. "Siam!" The woman calls out.

Siam tenses for a second before walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"We came to see you!" The older woman tells her.

" _Why_?" She questions, narrowing her eyes.

The tall man behind her steps forward and Siam glares at him. "Siam," He calls out in a deep baritone voice.

"Zak," She responds.

"We just wanted to talk to you," The woman tells her, speaking up again.

"What for? You didn't need to talk to me for the past few years," She snaps, shifting her glare to her.

Another tall man with graying hair and hazel eyes steps forward. "Please," He pleads.

Siam looks away from his gaze and sighs. "Wait here," She orders.

She pokes her head into the parlor again and groans. "I'll be back. If I'm not back in a hour, _please_ make up an emergency to get me out of this," She whispers.

Tori snorts and nods. "Alright," She agrees.

They pass the cafeteria and Siam hopes that no one notices them. It's a futile hope, especially with the bright Amity colors. "Hey!" An excited voice shouts.

Siam lets out a small groan and turns towards Christina. "What?" She questions, crossing her arms.

"Is this your family?" She asks, surveying the group.

Siam pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. "Yes, they are. Is that all?" She questions.

"Wow, your family has like, _really_ good genes," she whistles, looking Zak up and down.

"Alright, get out of here."

Christina smiles and winks at her before jogging away. Zak looks at Siam with a raised eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. "She was in Candor," She explains.

Zak nods, because that explains everything. She opens the door to her apartment and immediately notices that the shower is running. She tenses and her eyes dart towards the bathroom. "Fuck," She mumbles under her breath.

Ruby barks loudly and runs towards her. She smiles at the large dog and pats her head. "How are you doing, girl?" She asks softly.

Ruby rubs her nose into the palm of Siam's hand before licking it and coating her hand in spit. Siam laughs quietly and wipes her hand on her pants. When she's satisfied with Siam, she turns towards the other three and sniffs around them curiously. She jumps on Zak who grins and pets her enthusiastically. She snuffles and eagerly licks Zak's hand. She bounces between her mother and father excitedly. She sniffs at the two of them before jumping on the couch and looking at them expectantly."Sit down wherever," She offers, pointing towards the couch.

As soon as she sat down, Ruby climbed into her lap and got comfortable. "Who's in the shower?" Zak asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd you come here?" She ignores Zak's question, looking pointedly at her mom.

Zak narrows his eyes at her and she hides a grin. Her mom sighs and moves closer to Siam, putting her hand on her knee. Siam moves away from her and shifts her legs into a more comfortable position. "Why did you come here?" She repeats.

"Siam," Her mom sighs, pulling her hand back. "We come to warn you about Jeanine Matthews."

As she says that, the bathroom door opens and Ruby's head picks up at the noise. Siam didn't even notice that the shower had turned off until Eric steps out, towel wrapped around his waist. Siam chances a look at her mother who is looking at Siam with a surprised look on her face. Eric doesn't take notice of Siam or the other three people in the room. He walks directly into the bedroom, unaware of the eyes watching him. Zak turns away from Eric and glares his eyes at her. "You have a _boyfriend_?" He hisses.

"Yeah," She responds, shrugging.

Eric walks back in, wearing pants this time. He turns towards them and his eyes widen as he freezes. Siam almost laughs at the look on his face. He looks like a deer caught in headlights mixed with horrified. "Uh," was all he seems to manage to say

"Who are you?" Zak questions, glaring at Eric.

Siam rolls her eyes at him and Eric raises an eyebrow. "Eric," He introduces.

"Why are you here, _Eric_?" He asks, voice filled with venom.

Siam rolls her eyes even harder as Eric narrows his eyes. It's like watching two animals surround each other in a turf war. Siam's father looks at her with an exasperated look on his face. "I _live_ here. Why are _you_ here?" Eric questions, crossing his arms.

"He _lives_ here?" Zak wonders, looking at Siam.

"Yup," Siam answers, smiling sweetly at him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?' I think it's pretty obvious."

Eric smirks and Zak glares at him. "I'll come back later," Eric suggests, heading back into the bedroom.

He comes back wearing a shirt and sneakers. He kisses Siam on the cheek and gives Zak a smug look. Zak glares at him and Eric walks out. "Don't you think you're a little young for a boyfriend?"

Siam stares at Zak for half a second, wondering if he was kidding. "Zak, sweetie," She says softly.

Zak looks at her, confused by her sweet tone. "What?" He asks.

"I'm twenty three years old, I think I'm old enough for a boyfriend," She tells him, rolling her eyes.

Zak rolls his eyes and she smirks. "Speaking of your age, how old is he?" Her father asks.

"Eighteen," She answers.

"That's a little young, don't you think?" Her mother asks.

"Nope." She responds, hands running through Ruby's short fur.

Her mother shrugs, sighing and her father smiles at her. "We have quite an age difference too, honey," He points out

"Yes, but we're both adults. He's barely a man!" Her mother objects.

Siam snorts and refrains from making a crude joke about Eric's manhood. "I thought you came to warn me about something, not lecture me about my life. Thought I got away from that," She grumbles.

Her father gave a sympathetic look and she focuses on top of Ruby's head. "I know you think we were too hard on you, but it was for your own good," Her mother assures her.

"Yeah, whatever. Say what you have to say already," She orders.

"Jeanine is up to something," Her mother says quietly.

Siam tenses and Ruby looks ups at her, snuffling at her chin. "We can't say much now, because we don't know enough, but I want you to be careful," She tells her.

"What does Jeanine have to do with me?" Siam asks, narrowing her eyes.

Her mom rolls her eyes and pins her with an icy stare. "Siam, I'm not an idiot. We know what it has to do with you. We just want you to be careful. When we learn more, we're going to send you a message," Her mom explains.

Siam narrows her eyes before sighing. "Alright. Is that all?" She questions.

The three of them look at her before nodding reluctantly and standing up. As Siam opens the door for them, her mom turns around and looks at her, a stern expression on her face. "Listen, I know we didn't have the best relationship in Amity. We thought it'd be safer for you if you acted the 'Amity way.' It just pushed you farther away from us and into an even more dangerous faction, but we _do_ love you and your father and I are so proud of what you've done for yourself. Even if I don't approve of that baby faced boyfriend you've got."

Siam stares at her mother, unable to find the correct words to respond. "We love you, Siam. We just wanted you to be inconspicuous and we didn't deal with it the best way. Your father and I are both _special_ and because of that, it was almost a guarantee you'd end up like us. We handled it poorly and it's a surprise Zak didn't leave too. We think it's because you were so small and looked up to him that he stayed and I know he feels so bad about not visiting you. Please just let us help you."

Siam takes a deep breath and nods. "I got it. I-I'll wait for your message."

Her mom gives her a small smile and kisses her cheek.


	5. city's ours until the fall

When Eric comes back, Siam is sitting on the couch with Ruby in her arms. She's not really looking at anything, just staring at the wall. "Hey, babe. Are you alright?" He asks.

She looks up at him and he's surprised by how vulnerable she looks. "What? Yeah, I'm fine," She says unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" He questions.

She sighs and Eric takes a seat next to her. "I just- I don't really want to talk about it."

"Alright."

He shifts her a little, moving her onto his lap. She let's him shuffle her quietly and that worries Eric a little bit. Instead of saying anything, he wraps his arms around her and Ruby shifts her body to lie on top of him a little. She leans her head onto his chest and places her hand on top of his. "They hurt you?" He asks quietly, already thinking of a way to make them pay.

Lucky for them, Siam shakes her head silently and Eric wonders what exactly happened. "It's just a little weird, seeing them after so long," She admits.

Eric nods and she lets out a small sigh. He closes his eyes and just listens to her breathing.

* * *

When the fear simulations start, Siam makes a mental note to speak to Tris and warn her not to do too well during the stage. However, she's been waiting for the message from her family and she basically forgets. Then Tori tells her that she's already spoken to Tris and that Four was handling her footage from the simulation. Siam hadn't really took notice of Four, especially since Amar did that for her. When he died, she watched over him for a few weeks but besides being quieter, there were no noticeable changes. She mostly ignored him and the dumb pissing contest he had with Eric because they didn't really run in the same circles. When Tris tells her that Four let her see his fear landscape, it's obvious they're closer than she thought.

Eric already wonders why she speaks to Tris in the first place and he most definitely didn't buy that crappy excuse about wanting to watch over her because of their factions. She doesn't really want Four to get involved with them as well. She didn't realize that she'd been so worried about the message from her family that even Eric starts to notice. She tells him that she doesn't want to talk about it and even though he looks frustrated, he doesn't push. Instead, he tries to take her mind off of whatever is bothering her. "Babe, let's go to this party in the pit," He offers as soon as he walks into her apartment.

Siam looks up as Ruby bounds toward Eric. "Uh, why?" She asks.

"Because I want to go out with you," He responds, raising an eyebrow.

" _Mhmm_ , now give me the actual reason," She orders, getting up from the couch and walking towards Eric.

"Well, you've been slinking around this compound like the world is about to end, so I thought it'd be a good idea to get you out," He responds. "Also, I'm hoping you put on a really tight outfit and we could make out somewhere after."

Siam laughs and gives him a small kiss on the lips. He moves forward and stops her from retreating, deepening the kiss. His lips glide over her's easily, as if they belong there and nowhere else and she sighs happily. Siam tips her head back and opens her mouth slightly, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Eric pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck. His hands move down from her hips to the curve of her ass and she moans as he gives it a rough grab. Siam let's her tongue glide along Eric's teeth as she pulls away, taking a small breath. "I still want to see you in a tight outfit," He whispers hoarsely.

"What if I want to see you naked? Skip the whole party all together?" She offers, moving her arms and placing them on his hips.

"Well you'll just have to wait, because we're going out," he tells her.

Siam crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. Eric gives her a pleading look and says quietly, "I'm worried about you."

"Ugh," She groans. "I'm gonna get dressed."

Eric grins at her and she rolls her eyes. "You can't come in while I'm getting dressed," She orders, smiling when his face falls.

" _What_? Why not?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise, duh."

"Fine."

Siam walks into the bedroom and opens the closet door, looking at her clothing contemplatively. If Eric wants to see her in a tight outfit then she's going to show him one. She pulls out a black long sleeved crop top and black, above ankle pencil skirt with rhinestones at the bottom. She bends down and grabs a pair of boots and pairs it with the outfit. She nods in satisfaction and puts the clothing on, moving on to jewelry.

When she walks back out, Eric snaps, " _Finally_ , you were taking forever."

"Whatever, tell me what you think," she orders.

Eric looks up from his phone and loses the annoyed look on his face. "Tight enough for you?" She wonders, turning around.

His eyes narrow and she smiles. "A little _too_ tight if you ask me," He points out.

"Well, of course. How else would I get all the boys attention?" She asks, producing a falsetto sound.

Eric glares at her and hisses, "I'll shoot any _boy_ dumb enough to approach you."

"Well if I don't scare them off, then you surely will," She teases.

Eric rolls his eyes and gets up, heading into the bedroom to get dressed. He comes out ten or so minutes later wearing a tight black T-shirt, acid washed jeans navy blue jeans and black combat boots along with a gold chain around his neck that shines brightly when the light hits it. Siam gives Ruby a farewell pat and they both walk towards the pit. Tori's there when they arrive so it's not completely terrible. When she spots them she groans playfully. "Go away!" She orders, handing Siam a drink. "Whenever you two come to a party, you end up grinding in the middle pit and making everyone uncomfortable."

"Don't complain, you know you love it," Siam responds, bumping her shoulder.

Tori scoffs and Siam laughs. She hasn't told Tori about the message that's supposed to come from her parents, because she didn't want to worry her over nothing. When the message arrives, she plans on telling her immediately.

* * *

It's halfway through the party and Eric and Siam are in the corner, Siam resting peacefully on his lap when Eric finally asks, "You know why Four over there keeps looking at you?"

The tone of his voice is annoyed and she raises an eyebrow before looking over at Four, who was currently eyeing her. "I heard he and the Abnegation transfer have something going on. He's probably trying to make sure I don't feed her to Ruby or something," She explains.

"That's not allowed," He points out.

"You're just going to have to make sure you don't tell anyone, aren't you?"

"And _why_ would I do that?"

Siam pouts and looks at him with wide eyes. "Because I asked you to?"

Eric stares at her for a few moments before sighing. She grins and gives him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks, babe."

"Yeah, whatever. I will shoot him if he comes over here,"

Eric narrows his eyes and turns to Four, full on glaring. Four raises an eyebrow and the unbothered look on his face makes Siam laugh. Eric looks back to her and she covers her mouth. Tori walks over, looking more than annoyed. "Four wants to talk to you," She tells her.

Eric tenses and Siam groans for a full ten seconds. "Can't he talk to you?" She questions.

"I already tried. He said he wanted to talk to you. Like an overprotective father or something," She sighs.

"He's not man enough to come over himself?" Eric wonders, voice full of venom.

"He said that he wanted to talk to Siam, not fight with you. Which is what would have happened if he came over here himself," Tori explains.

"It wouldn't have been a fight. I woulda shot him," Eric grumbles.

Tori rolls her eyes and looks at Siam. "You going?"

Siam sighs and reluctantly sits up from Eric's lap. Eric looks petulant, but he doesn't try and stop her, knowing it would be futile. She follows Tori who leads her away from the pit and towards one of the tunnels. "So what'd he ask and what'd you say?"

Tori sighs. "He asked what _you_ would be doing helping Tris and I told him that you were doing what Amar did for him. Just less involved. Then he pointed out that you're with Eric and that he wants you to tell him yourself."

"Wow, that's _really_ fucking annoying."

Tori laughs and Siam smirks at her. When they spot Four, Siam's face goes expressionless and she crosses her arms. "I'll leave you two alone," Tori suggests, already jogging away.

"Tori, you fucking bitch!" Siam shouts after.

Tori laughs and Siam stomps childishly. She should've known she would do that. She turns to Four and crosses her arms. "What do you want?" She questions.

"Tori said that you're helping Tris the same way Amar helped me," He points out.

"And?' She asks.

"And you're like Amar?" He wonders.

Siam knows what he's asking and she sighs. "Yes. Is that all?"

"Amar was _killed_ by Erudite and you're living with Eric? He's obviously working with Max and Jeanine."

Siam's eyes narrow and she lets out an annoyed breath. "Is that why you called me? To lecture me about my romantic choices? Training initiates must have messed up your memory. How old do you think you are, _kid_?" She hisses.

Four opens his mouth and she raises her hand, silencing him. "You're naive, Four. Do you think Max suspects me? Do you think _Eric_ does?"

"Well, I-"

"They don't. You, on the other hand. Eric hates _you_. He'll _always_ be looking for an excuse to put you down. I suggest you stop seeing the world in black and white and add a few grey areas. There's no good and evil here, only those who survive and those who are dumb enough to die for some stupid sense of justice. You want to watch over Tris because you've got a crush on her? Go ahead, because she has the same Abnegation morals you do and it's really tiring to deal with that."

Siam walks away from him, not bothering to hear what he has to say. When Eric sees her he stands up quickly and walks towards her. "What'd he want?" He wonders.

"Like I said, he wanted to make sure I didn't bully his little girlfriend," She lies smoothly.

Eric scoffs and rolls his eyes."Let's go back to the room now," She suggests, taking his bigger hands into her's.

"Alright," He agrees, smirking.


End file.
